Manufacturing is becoming increasingly more automated. Current robotic manufacturing systems are very efficient at repetitive tasks; however, they do not necessarily adapt to changing environments or to mistakes that are introduced by personnel or other upstream inputs. For example, a nut running robot (e.g., a robotic arm with a nut installation end effector) that is tasked with installation of nuts onto threaded fasteners will install a nut on an incorrectly sized or configured threaded fastener, resulting in human personnel having not only to recognize the mistake but also to subsequently fix the mistake.